


Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

by multilefaiye



Series: Alternate Circumstances [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Not a Jotun reveal sorry folks!, One-Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, for Hannibal that is, kinda fluffy i guess, saving that for the main series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after he welcomes his new acquaintance into his home, Will learns Loki is a little more than what he first seemed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the ~official~ sequel to Alternate Circumstances, don't worry! I'm working on the first "episode" now, and the second chapter of Alternate Circumstances has more details on what's going to happen with this series.
> 
> This is a little one-shot I wanted to make, since Will already knows about Loki's power and godly status in the main story, but there's no official reveal scene. This is that scene. Sorry this is so short! I've got a huge test this week, and basically finals this month, so while I am working on the next part, it miiiight be a while. Sorry!!

                Will waited a few days longer than expected before he brought it up to Loki. He mentioned it in the early morning, when they were in the middle of eating the breakfast the Midgardian had thrown together for them. It was nothing in comparison to what Loki was used to, but he was hungry enough that he didn’t care. The beasts – which looked like small wolves, now that Loki examined them closely, though Will insisted they were called dogs – had already eaten, and were resting peacefully nearby.

                “So,” Will said, setting down his fork, “what was that thing you said when I found you? The god thing?”

                Loki rolled his eyes, and replied, “You asked about the origin of my name, and I agreed that Midgardians refer to us as gods.”

                “That’s another thing.” Will frowned, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “Why the hell do you keep calling me that? And, other people, too.”

                The god sighed in frustration, asking, “Is that not what your world is called? Midgard? I’m simply referring to you by your proper name.”

                Will raised an eyebrow and said slowly, “No… No, that’s not what it’s called. This is Earth. And we’re not Midgardians. It’s almost like calling us Earth…lings…” The Midgardian’s eyes widened slightly as he seemed to suddenly realize something. At his feet, the dogs whined quietly, but he barely noticed.

                “No, no, no, that…” Will suddenly stood up, wading through the sea of concerned animals as he paced back and forth. He stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath, then turned back to Loki. The god shifted uncomfortably and set down his own fork.

                “You,” Will began. He stopped, thinking, then continued, “Loki, do you… believe you’re an alien? Or, ah, a god?” The tone he used was sympathetic and calm, and Loki glared, offended. The god stood, crossing his arms.

                “What I believe matters little,” he explained in a harsh tone. “Midgard-“ Will’s grimace only grew, and Loki corrected himself- “ _Earth_ is not my home world, no, but I am not an ‘alien,’ or whatever term you use.

                “But, yes, Midgardians who know of us refer to us as gods, so if you feel more secure in calling me such, then do so.” Loki sat back down with a flourish and huffed.

                Will paused a moment as Loki avoided looking at him. He heard him huff a sigh of his own, and walk carefully back to the other side of the table. The Midgardian sat down and took another deep breath. He rested his arms on the table, clasping his hands together.

                “Prove it,” he murmured, just barely loud enough for Loki to hear. “Prove that this isn’t just an elaborate, startlingly vivid dream, and that you’re not suffering from something. Show me that you’re right; you actually are a god.”

                Loki looked up and stared blankly at Will for a moment, then nodded. He closed his eyes, shifting his form in a bright green light. When he opened them, he was a mirror image of Will, and sent a smirk at the curious Midgardian.

                “There,” he said simply. “Is that compelling evidence?”

                “Well,” Will replied, blinking a bit in surprise and chuckling nervously. “I’d say I’m dreaming, but at this point I think you’ve proven yourself well enough.”

                “So you believe me?” Loki asked.

                “Why not?” The Midgardian shrugged. “I don’t really have a reason not to; you just turned into me. Not sure if that makes you a deity, though; shapeshifting isn’t only a power attributed to gods.”

                Loki frowned, the illusion fading as he changed back to his previous form. “I assure you,” he said, “that is not the full extent of my power.”

                “Then I look forward to seeing what else you can do.” Will smiled at him, going back to his breakfast. Loki watched him for a brief moment before doing the same.

                “By the way…” Will started, pausing as he ate. “You said ‘us’ earlier. You specifically said, ‘Midgardians refer to _us_ as gods.’ Are there more of you?”

                “Yes,” Loki replied, not looking up from his meal. “There are many others.”

                “So does that mean one of your friends will be coming for you any time soon?” The god peered over at his companion, noting Will’s apparent unease at the idea, and raised an eyebrow.

                “That is a possibility,” he conceded, “but hopefully they don’t realize I’m here, and won’t for a while. Besides, the only way they could come here has been destroyed.”

                “Wait, what does that mean?” Will set down his fork again, and Loki waved him off dismissively. “I’m serious, Loki.”

                Loki just waved him off again, continuing his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Loki's canonically 6'4" (or 6'2" if you wanna go by Tom Hiddleston's height)? Going by Hugh Dancy's height, Will's about 5'11". As someone who adores height difference this is excellent news to me. Off-topic, but... well.
> 
> (Again, if my characterization is off, point it out to me, please, so I can fix it! Also if I made a really dumb error while editing.)


End file.
